


Empress and the Good Girl

by 3ALover



Series: Ice Orgy [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Begging, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Hook-Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Maia and Alex had always agreed that the best way to avoid any drama was to stay out of Ice Show Hook-ups and not cause trouble.That was really hard to do when a gorgeous woman had a hand on her knee and the promise of all the things she could do to Maia if she was a good girl for her.





	Empress and the Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write f/f for so long. I'm a lesbian and I NEED MORE F/F IN THIS FANDOM! This took longer than expected to write because I got so caught up in reviving the mpreg, but since that is done, I finished this really quickly the past two days. 
> 
> I really hope my editor forgives me for making her edit this filth, jajaja.

Ice shows were always fun, and Maia and Alex got to hang out with the coolest people in the world. Hanging out and traveling with skaters was so fun. Also, the gossip was always great. Maia and Alex always stayed out of the drama, fearful of making a bad name for themselves, but finding out what ice dancer was hooking up with what pairs skater only to also be sleeping with a singles skater was always fun. It was like high school but as adults. The parties were fun, too. 

This time, however, Maia wasn’t sure she could stick with their ‘never get in trouble’ pact for one reason and one reason only: there was a Russian skater that kept finding Maia at parties and on buses and flirting like mad. 

The temptation to give in was so hard to fight when blue-green eyes hooded by long lashes kept finding yours and a manicured finger would occasionally stroke along your forearm. She wasn’t even subtle, either. Maia had never thought she’d be attracted to another woman, but this one was so hard to deny. 

“You should wear that top more often,” she whispered into Maia’s ear. “I can see some skin for once.” Her lips brushed Maia’s ear and Maia finally snapped.

“Maybe I could show you more?” she offered, looking back at those gorgeous eyes. 

Elizaveta smirked. “You wouldn’t regret it if you did,” she purred. She looked right at Maia and curled her tongue around the straw of her drink to pull it to her mouth, and Maia’s jaw dropped. She crossed her legs and squirmed in her chair slightly and Elizaveta clearly noticed it. She reached out and touched Maia’s knee. “Uncomfortable?” she asked, finger-walking her right hand up to the hem of Maia’s skirt, playing with it teasingly. “Your thighs are really tense. Maybe you should come back to my room. Let me help ease a little tension.”

Maia swallowed and then downed the rest of her drink. “Okay, sounds good, Elizaveta.”

She smirked and winked. “You can just call me Liza,” he said, then leaned closer enough nobody would hear. “It’s easier to scream.” She stood up at that and Maia was left staring in shock as she walked away, swaying her hips as she did. Maia scrambled to her feet and started after her in a rush. 

“Where are you going in a hurry?” Alex asked and she just breezed past him.

“No time, gotta go, bye!”

She caught up to Liza at the elevator, and Liza stood beside her with a knowing smirk on her lips while they waited. When the doors opened to an empty carriage, they stepped in, and as soon as the doors shut, Liza grabbed Maia’s hips and pushed her slowly backwards until she was against the wall. “I’ve been looking at you since tour started. You’re so beautiful. I’ve wanted a taste for weeks now,” she said, then pressed their lips together. 

Maia made a surprised sound, but it was swallowed up by plush, sweet lips caressing hers. Liza’s hands moved up her waist, across her stomach, and Maia moaned when Liza grabbed her breasts and gently squeezed. Liza’s touch wasn’t like a man, rough and a little aggressive, she touched her in a caress, as if greeting her curves to let them know what was coming. Maia wrapped her arms around Liza’s shoulders, clinging to her as Liza shifted her explorations back down. Maia groaned when she grabbed her ass and gave it a good squeeze, too. “Mmmm, so much strength in such a small body,” Liza purred against her lips. She looked Maia in the eyes from centimeters away as she moved one hand and slid it down to cup her crotch over her skirt. “Are you going to be a good girl for me? Will you let me treat you right?” she asked teasingly massaging her fingers in just the right spot to make Maia moan. “Say you’ll be a good girl.”

Maia panted. “I’ll be a good girl, I promise,” she said, pushing against the hand teasing her. It was frustratingly light but so good at the same time. “Anything, Liza. Please.”

Liza dipped her knees just a little and reached up her skirt, caressing her inner thigh just below her panties. “You can call me Liza, I won’t get mad, but when you beg, I won’t reward you unless you call me Empress. Can you say ‘please, Empress’ for me?”

Maia nodded. “P-please, Empress.” Liza shifted her fingers and pressed them against her pussy over her panties. “Ah!” she gasped in surprise, not expecting a reward right away.

“My, my. Already so wet for me. You’ve been wanting this just as much as I have, haven’t you, my sweet girl.” Liza took her hand away and held it up, looking at her damp fingertips. She looked Maia right in the eyes and licked her fingers, making Maia throb with want. “Mmmm, you are sweet, aren’t you?” she purred. 

The elevator dinged and they stepped apart. Nobody was waiting when the door opened, and Liza took her hand, lacing their fingers together as she led the way to her room. When they got there, Maia realized she was actually doing it, the ice show hookup, and she was doing it with a woman. 

Her brother could never know she did this. She would never live it down.

Liza turned to face her when she let them into the room. “Still with me?”

Maia bit her lip and decided just full give over. “Yes, Empress,” she said sweetly, and Liza’s eyes dilated perfectly. 

“You are really a good girl,” he said, swinging the door shut behind them. She approached Maia and lightly rested her hands on her hips. “How good of a girl can you be for Empress?” she purred. She trailed her hands up her waist. “Very good girls get rewards,” she purred seductively.

Maia shivered. “Whatever you want of me, I’ll do it,” she responded, then leveled here with a look. “Empress.” 

Liza bit her lip and looked Maia over. “Mmmm, you’re perfect for me, aren’t you?” she aside, raising a hand to stroke her cheek. “So beautiful. So perfect.” She turned and stepped away, confusing Maia, only to make it clear what she wanted when she took off the jacket of her pants-suit. She draped it over a chair, revealing a bra and nothing more underneath. “Come here, Good Girl,” she said, crooking a finger, and Maia joined her. “Shoes off,” she said and Maia did what she said, stepping out of her pumps. Liza did the same and then unhooked her top, pulling it off to reveal a strapless bra. Standing there in pants and a bra, she looked somehow even more powerful. “Come to me,” she said simply.

Maia walked up to her, at a bit of a height disadvantage since Liza still had her shoes on. She tipped her chin up and pecked Maia’s lips. “My pretty girl,” she purred. “I want you to take off your clothes for me. Leave the panties,” she added with a wink. 

Maia felt nervous, but did as she was told. She stood before Liza and pulled off her top and then pushed her skirt down and kicked it aside. She reached back and unhooked her bra, blushing some as she took it off and dropped it aside. Her pulse quickened as she stood there, letting Liza’s eyes rove over her body as she stood in nothing but panties. “E-Empress?” she asked, hoping for a reaction. 

Liza bit her lip, looking hungry. “Lie on the bed. On your back for me.”

Maia did what she said, watching as she stood beside the bed and undid her pants. She slid them down and revealed a black thong that matched her strapless bra. She crawled up the bed, smirking as she started at Maia’s knee. She kissed her way up her thigh, leaving lipstick smudges as she went. Maia whimpered as she got close to her inner thigh but then passed to kiss her belly, tongue flicking out to trace her abs, and then continued upwards. She hovered above Maia, looking down at her face. “Still with me?” Maia nodded and she smirked dangerously. “Good girl.” Liza straddled her hips and sat back on her thighs without hesitation, bare ass touching her bare thighs. “You have the most beautiful body, my Sweet Girl.” She slid her hands over her abs and up her ribs. “Beautiful curves.” She licked her lips as her fingers ghosted across Maia’s breasts. She squeezed them gently, holding them in her palms. “Perfect. Just- absolutely perfect. As beautiful as your face.” She leaned over Maia and flattened her tongue across one of her nipples. Maia’s hips jumped and Liza moaned as they shoved her up some. “Strong, too,” she praised. She shifted to the other breast and sucked at her nipple teasingly. “Sensitive, too? I love it.” She kissed between her breasts and up to her throat. Maia tipped he head back and Liza kissed along her collar bone and up her throat.

“Empress!” Maia moaned as she found a sensitive spot, and Liza immediately sucked, making Maia moan and arch, eyes flying wide at the pleasure. 

Liza licked up her jaw and sucked on her earlobe absently before releasing it. “Sweet Girl, her is my only rule.” She stroked a finger around Maia’s nipple as she spoke. “You don’t know Russian, right?” Maia shook her head subtly. “Didn’t think so. Well, in that case, if you at any time don’t like something or want me to stop, I need you to say ‘no’ in Russian. _Nyet_ ,” she said, her accent harsher. “Can you repeat that for me?”

Maia nodded. “N-Nyet?”

“Perfect.” Liza pulled away to look her in the eyes, stroking her cheek. “If you want me to stop, say that. I only want to make you scream from pleasure,” she said and Maia whimpered. Liza smirked. “You really are a sweet girl,” she said, pecking her lips. She kissed her more firmly and Maia sighed, wrapping her arms around Liza’s neck as they kissed. She felt hands roaming her body until suddenly fingertips were dipping under the front of her panties. She whimpered and Liza moaned. “I love your noises. Make some more,” she said, and then slid her hand into Maia’s panties. Maia gasped, eyes widening when Liza’s fingers slid over her pussy. Her middle finger slide over her clit and dipped into her wet folds as she simply cupped her and rubbed very teasingly.

“Empress!” 

Liza moaned, kissing her again. “Again,” she said, dipping a finger into her teasingly. 

“Empress, please!” Maia begged, and Liza slid two fingers into her, making her gasp. Maia gasped as Liza began to slowly finger her, her thumb slowly, teasingly circling her clit. It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough, but it felt good enough to make her arch and whimper, bucking into Liza’s palm. 

“Give me your hand,” Liza said, and then guided it down to slip inside her own panties. “Play with me how you want me to play with you,” she purred. Maia struggled, because touching herself was almost backwards from touching another girl, and Maia had never done that. She managed to rub Liza’s clit at least somewhat though, because Liza rocked into her hand, riding her hand against her thigh. She sped her fingers up as she ducked down and sucked on Maia’s throat, and Maia gasped when she felt herself getting close as Liza slipped another finger into her, filling her more pleasurably. “Fuuuuuck, Sweet Girl-“

“Empress!” Maia whined, eyes flying wide as, she felt her orgasm coming. She cried out and bucked as she came, clenching around Liza’s fingers as she rode out her orgasm. “Oh God,” she gasped, shivering as she came down. Liza smirked and kissed her again, sucking on her lip teasingly. “Mmmm, thank you, Empress,” she groaned.

Liza smirked. “Oh, you think that’s all I’m going to do with you?” Maia blinked at her and Liza kissed a path down her body. She grabbed Maia’s panties and pulled down her legs. “You still haven’t screamed for me, have you?” she asked, and Maia whimpered. She pushed Maia’s thighs apart and groaned. “Mmm, look at you.” She slid her fingertip through the dark hair. “A natural girl.”

Maia blushed. “I-um- I haven’t really had time on tour to get a wax, I-“

“Quiet, Sweet Girl,” she said, winking. “I like it.” She leaned over to kiss Maia. “Let me show you how good a girl is at making another girl scream,” she said, and then kissed down her body. She looked up at Maia, who just whimpered, thighs shaking already before she even touched her. “Just don’t crush me with your beautiful thighs,” she said, before sticking her tongue out and flicking it around Maia’s clit.

Maia gasped and moaned. She closed her eyes and whined when Liza licked into her, tongue tracing every part of her heated center. When she licked deep into her, fucking her with her tongue, Maia cried out, pushing against Liza’s mouth. She didn’t like, no man had ever made her feel that way. “Empress!” she panted. She grabbed her own breasts, touching her nipples. “Oh my God, oh my _God_!” She whined and shook. Liza didn’t tease or hold back, she ate her out like Maia was the best meal she would ever get. When she pushed two fingers into Maia and focused on sucking and flicking her tongue over her clit, Maia whimpered and shook. “Please, please, please, Empress, I- I-“ She cried out, body shaking violently as she came again. “LIZA!” she sobbed out, but Liza didn’t let up, sucking on her clit and fucking her with her fingers until she finally relaxed and whimpered, pushing at her absently to make her stop.

Liza grinned as she crawled back up Maia’s body, her mouth and chin dripping in the most filthy way. “Mmmmm, that was much better. My Sweet Girl crying out for me,” she said. She wiped at her mouth, but didn’t hesitate to kiss Maia, Maia moaned at the taste of herself on Liza’s lips. She held Liza, an arm around her waist and one in her hair, kissing her as Liza rubbed herself against Maia’s thigh. She thought she might finish herself off that way, but after just a few minutes, Liza pulled back. “Think you can give me one more? And really scream or me this time?”

Maia whimpered in confusion. “I- I- you-“ She swallowed. “What do you want, Empress?”

Liza stood up, slipping off her ruined panties as she walked over to her suitcase. She opened it and pulled what looked like another thong out. She pulled it on and Maia frowned as she pulled out something else. Maia’s eyes widened when she turned around and looked at her, purple dildo in her hand. “You ever want to fuck like a man?” she asked. She came over to the bed and stopped beside it. “I can fuck you better than any man ever will,” she purred, and Maia, even after two orgasms, felt her pussy throbbing and slick dripping down her thigh. She leaned in and trailed the dildo along Maia’s sternum. “Do you want that?”

Maia nodded, licking her lips. “Y-yes, Empress.”

“Good.” Liza attached the strap-on to the harness and then crawled onto the bed. She kissed Maia, rubbing the strap on against her teasingly, and then in one move, she pulled away and grabbed Maia’s hips, flipping her over.

“Ah!” Maia gasped, and Liza leaned over her.

“Remember if you want me to stop, you just say that magic word,” she said, and Maia nodded.

“I remember,” she said, and then without warning, Liza filled her in one quick thrust. “AH!” she cried out, because she hadn’t expected that. She really didn’t expect a click and for the dildo to start _vibrating_ inside of her. “Nnnnnnnng,” she whined, but Liza just pulled her ass back, legs spread wide, and started thrusting into her hard and fast, holding her hips as she fucked her. “Liza,” she choked out, only to cry out when a hand came down hard on her ass, making her squeal. “Empress, I mean Empress,” she corrected.

“Good girl,” Liza purred. “This perfect ass,” she groaned, grabbing Maia’s ass harshly. “I could spank you all night,” she moaned, and Maia whined. “Oooh, interested?”

“Yes, Empress,” Maia replied, only to gasp at her own answer. She hadn’t even thought about it. She just… wanted.

“Like this?” Liza asked, and then spanked her, making her whimper as a spark of pleasure shot through her. Maia didn’t even know this about herself, but that first punishment slap made her tingle in all the right places. “Good girls give answers,” she said warningly and Maia panted.

“Yes, Empress. Please,” she panted, ragged, ugly pants as Liza never stopped fucking her. She slowed down, but very thrust was sharp and deep, jolting gasps and whimpers out of her each time. The vibrations were so good yet just a tease. Liza spanked her with each thrust and she cried out each time, moaning for more. “Empress, please. Please, Empress. I’m such a good girl, I’m your good girl.”

“You are a good girl,” Liza growled, and then, to Maia’s surprise, she was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled upright. Liza wrapped one arm around her waist and the other went to her throat. “Remember the safe word,” Liza warned, and then, though she didn’t tighten her grip, she held her by the throat as she stared fucking her hard and fast. 

Maia’s breath was ragged, not because of Liza’s grip as much as because she couldn’t stop gasping and moaning in pleasure. She was pretty sure her eyes were rolled back in head because every hard, rough thrust of the vibrating strap-on found that spot deep inside that she had only experienced a few times in her life, and she felt like she was going to fall apart at the seams from the pleasure. It was almost painful how hard Liza was fucking her, and yet so, so good at the same time. Liza sucked and bit at her neck, growling Russian words and phrases the whole time. 

When Liza started to moan broken moans into her ear, Maia could barely believe this was real life. Suddenly, Liza shoved her down onto her face, putting a hand between her shoulder blades as she fucked her harder than ever. Maia wailed as the new angle was _perfect_ , and she knew there were tears streaming down her face but it was all from the overwhelming pleasure. She tried to reach a hand down between her legs, but Liza caught it and grabbed both her wrists, holding them against her back. “Liza!” she gasped, whining.

“Beg me,” Liza groaned. “Beg me to let you come. Beg me to make you come like a good girl.”

Maia knew she was too loud for a hotel but she was practically shouting her pleas. “Please, Empress, let me come, please, please.” She sobbed as Liza fucked her faster. “Please Empress make me come, please Empress make me come- AH!” Liza slapped her ass with the hand not holding her wrists. 

“Fuck, I’m so close, my Sweet Girl,” she panted. Liza groaned. “Beg!” she commanded and Maia continued her loud please.

“I’m so close, Empress, please make me come, please make me come, please- EMPRESS!” Maia screamed loudly as she came, gasping and sobbing and making ragged sounds of desperation as possibly the most overwhelming orgasm of her life took hold of her body and she lost sense of most everything. 

She didn’t miss Liza crying out just as desperately, doubling over Maia’s back. 

When Maia came back to her senses, she was laying on her back and Liza was gently wiping her thighs with a wet cloth. “Mmmm, Liza?”

Liza giggled. “Hello, Sleepy Beauty.” She crawled up over Maia, leaning down to peck her lips. “I’ve never made a girl black out before. That was something,” she teased.

Maia blushed and groaned. “Yeah, well I’ve never came that hard in my life,” she muttered. She looked at Liza. “How did you- I mean. I was the one being fucked,” she said, and Liza smirked.

“The beauty of a good strap-on is that it’s positioned right on your clit.” She kissed Maia sweetly. “Besides. A Good Girl begging always makes me hot.”

Maia laughed, wrapping her arms around Liza’s neck. “That was the kinkiest thing I’ve ever done,” she said and Liza smirked.

“Well, any time you want a repeat, I’m always up for more fun,” she said, and Maia groaned.

“Oh God, I’ll never live this down if anybody finds out what I got up to. We always say ‘no ice show hook-ups’ to avoid the drama. I just couldn’t resist this time.”

Liza smirked and moved to lay beside her on the bed. “Empress knows how to get a girl to scream,” she teased, and then stroked a fingertip along Maia’s jaw. “And you’re a very, very good girl.”

Maia blushed and rolled her eyes. “Thank you, Empress,” she teased, both of them laughing together. 

~

The next morning at practice, Alex skated up to her, raising an eyebrow. “What the hell happened to you last night? You didn’t come back to the room. Did you pass out somewhere?”

Maia blushed. “Something like that,” she said, tugging her hair down over her neck more securely as she grabbed her water bottle.

“Wait.” She looked at Alex, who blinked at her fidgeting with her hair. “What’s on your neck?”

She flushed. “Nothing.”

“Maia, what’s on your neck?” he asked, looking more alarmed.

“Alex-“

He looked at her blush and put two and two together. “You didn’t-“

Liza skated up beside them and grinned. “Good morning, Maia. Did you sleep well? I know I did?” she purred, winking at her before skating away again.

Alex paled. “EW! NO!” He screamed and skated away. “MY BRAIN! HELP MY BRAIN IS MELTING! OH GOD, JAVI, SAVE ME!”

Maia groaned and slapped a hand over her face both at Liza being a little shit and Alex being a dramatic idiot. “What is my life?” she sighed as, across the ice, Alex attempted to climb into Javi’s arms and pretend to have a mental breakdown. 

When Liza winked at her from across the ice, however, Maia couldn’t help blushing again as a shiver ran down her spine.


End file.
